


Rescued

by MageWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Legos, Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWriter/pseuds/MageWriter
Summary: Lena’s been rescued, but recovery is no easy thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_Specter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Specter/gifts).



> I own nothing!
> 
> This is for Thattallnerdybean/Silent_specter! They wanted hurt/comfort, angst, and Supercorp. Not sure how well I covered the angst as that’s not my typical wheelhouse, but I hope they still like this.  
> Happy Holidays!

Lena woke with a cut off scream. Kara jolted awake, tumbling off the bed so she could be between Lena and the door.

“Lena?” Kara turned to her girlfriend.

“Nightmare,” Lena rasped. She took the water Kara had gotten for her.

Her hands were finally healed, fingers once more straight and the nails regrown if still tender. The bruises were gone and the cuts healed to fading scars. She was still in walking casts and her high heels were a distant dream, but her legs were healing.

She took stock of all of this, reminding herself that her nightmare had been just that: a nightmare. The man responsible was behind bars as were those who had helped him. Kara, aided by their friends and family, had rescued her.

It had taken them nearly two months to do so, but they had come for her. Kara had ripped the building apart coming to her aide.

Kara had never given up on her. She had never lost hope that Lena was still alive when everything pointed to the opposite conclusion.

“Movie and cuddles or a bath?” Kara asked softly, taking the empty glass from Lena’s hands.

“Take a bath with me?” Lena fidgeted. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Then you won’t be,” Kara dashed around their apartment, preparing what was needed for a relaxing bath sans wine. “Do you need any of your meds?”

“No,” Lena shook her head. “I’m not ready to sleep again.”

“Okay,” Kara picked Lena up and carried her to the bathroom. “I love your tub. Have I mentioned that, ever? Alex _wishes_ she had a tub like this. She threatened to steal it once. Maggie and Lucy said they’d help her do it to.”

Lena chuckled as Kara told her story. She could see all three mentioned women planning such a heist. Sam would probably help them. If enough alcohol was involved, they might even try it at some point.

She relaxed into the hot water, resting against Kara when the taller woman settled behind her. She felt it as Kara drew nonsense lines and shapes across her skin, her lover slipping into another story. Lena recognized this one as a translation of a myth from Krypton.

“Sometimes I wonder why you still put up with me,” Lena said once Kara’s story had finished.

“I love you,” Kara replied. “That means both the good and the bad.” She snorted. “If your _mother_ continues to fail at getting rid of me, I don’t see why you think some justifiable nightmares would do it.” That was key (in Kara’s mind), reminding Lena that her trauma was valid and she was allowed to be hurt by it even as the physical wounds healed.

“I wish they would stop.” Lena was just so tired of everything. She hated waking up, thinking even for a moment she was still chained in that room. She could no longer stand the feel of silk or satin on her skin. Soft pillows were tolerable only when Kara was with her. Her skirts and dresses hung unworn in their shared closet.

“I know,” Kara murmured, tightening her hold just a little to assure Lena that she was awake. She began to hum, thinking. “We only have PT today.”

“We both still have work,” Lena reminded her, already knowing where Kara was going with her statement.

“I know for a fact that you only have paperwork waiting for you, and you were going to only be there for a half-day.” Kara grinned. “HR _loves_ when I use my off-time. You know, Suzy from HR is almost as scary as Pam at the DEO?” Kara snickered at Lena’s snort. “She is! She yelled at Snapper in his own bullpen!”

“She did not.”

“She did,” Kara nodded. “I heard her do it.”

“Alright, but I still-”

“No, you really don’t.” Kara rubbed one of the spots that were still tender. “Jess will send you anything that absolutely needs your signature. No one who matters is going to judge that we took a day off.”

“And what will we do on this ‘day off’?” Lena gave in. She didn’t really wish to be in her office anyway. She was still banned from the labs until her legs were out of casts completely.

“Well, you still have Disney movies to catch up on so there’s that.” Kara grinned at Lena’s huff. “I also have a surprise. It _was_ going to wait until after PT, but if we’re not going back to bed then I can show you now.”

“Darling, just because-” It was awkward, but Kara still managed to cut her off with a kiss.

“I’ll get some sun later and be fine. Unless you want me to, I’m not leaving you alone. Even if you don’t want to speak about them, nightmares are best dealt with together.”

“Okay,” Lena never argued when Kara used that tone. She knew her girlfriend understood about nightmares. Kara still dealt with them from when she watched her planet explode and her time in the Phantom Zone.

Kara also never gave her the platitude of ‘give it time’. Sometimes she wanted Kara to get frustrated with her, but if the Kryptonian did she did it where Lena wouldn’t hear it.

They got out of the bath and into sweatpants and t-shirts. The clothing was soft and comfortable, a far cry from anything that had originally been in her closet. Kara loosely braided her hair, pulling her own back as well.

“You sit here, I’ll be right back.”

Lena looked bemused at the fact their dining room table was covered in an old bedsheet. It had to be one of Kara’s, given the dried paint splatter and faded crisscross pattern.

“I wasn’t entirely certain, so I pretty much got one of everything.”

“Oh my…” Lena began to giggle, going into full on laughter as Kara piled LEGO and science kits onto one end of the table and the floor beside it. “What is all this?”

“I know you still can’t get into either of your labs, so,” she waved her hands over the pile of choices. “Alex and Winn helped me find them. Although, I think Alex might want to be here when the more explosive ones happen.”

“Is that a dinosaur Kinetic kit?”

“Yep!” Kara piled the five different kits beside Lena.

That was how they spent the next several hours. Lena soon had a small army of parts and finished figures. Kara had amused herself by sketching, mostly Lena.

“Kara?”

“Hm?” She looked up from her sketchpad.

“Thank you, for this.” Lena didn’t know the last time she felt this relaxed.

“Are you feeling better?”

A little confused, Lena nodded. “Yes actually.”

“You never need to thank me for that.” Kara got up, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I’m going to get breakfast. Try not to plan a real world Jurassic Park while I do that.”

“Darling, if _I_ created it, there would have been adequate safety features. I also would _never_ splice together different dinosaurs.”

Kara left, giggling over Lena’s continued arguments over the fallacies of a fictional theme park.


End file.
